


lipstick lovers

by LetMeLeadForever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLeadForever/pseuds/LetMeLeadForever
Summary: “You could have blocked Asahi today, when he made his second hit.” Hips stuttering, Kageyama forced more of his cock into Tsukishima’s throat, the boy already beginning to choke from only half of his length. Eyes kept focused on Kageyama’s, ferocity settled in them as the raven-haired boy berated him.“But you weren’t paying attention. You were distracted. Are you that useless?”





	lipstick lovers

**Author's Note:**

> mindless porn without plot and im not even sorry

Everyone had cleared out from the locker room, apart from the two of them. The silence that drifted and strained between them seemed to end in a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut, the hollering voice of Tanaka dying out soon after. Kageyama glanced over his shoulder to check on the taller boy, greeted by the sight of his plush ass as he bent over.

“Stop looking at me,” Tsukishima spat in his venom-riddled tone, fiddling with the white stockings covering his thighs. Each was fitted with a blue bow on the hem, a present-like touch to the frowning boy.

Tsukishima was focused entirely on dressing himself, attention only drawn away to glance at the locker room door, and Kageyama’s attention was focused just as intently on the blond.

The skirt settled over his sharp hips with a swish, not even long enough to touch the top of the stockings. The shirt was dragged over his chest next, a plain white blouse fitted with a bow lacing through the collar. Something else was revealed from Tsukishima’s bag, a thin tube smearing across the boy’s lips, painting them in a dark red.

“How do I look?” Shoulders angled out, his hand rested against his hips, coy smile flickering into a smirk.

He looked… _sexy_ , but Kageyama wasn’t about to admit to that. Giving Tsukishima too much power had always been a dangerous game, and Kageyama wasn’t in the mood to play with him.

Instead, he offered a grunt in reply, hands already working on undoing his belt. “Get down on your knees already,” he huffed out, as if the little show had been nothing but a waste of time. Tsukishima was quick to roll his eyes, but he complied without a word.

He needed this. They both needed this.

Painted lips parted, eyes sliding above his glasses to meet Kageyama’s. Fingers slid through blond hair to drag the boy closer, a small mumble of pain leaving Tsukishima’s lips at the sudden tug. “Hurry up,” he huffed, feeling hot breaths ghost over his clothed cock, already hardening under the implication of his warm mouth.

Tsukishima took his cock out, long fingers strangely delicate as they wrapped around him. His mouth followed soon after, half of Kageyama’s cock swallowed by the pretty lips.

“You could have blocked Asahi today, when he made his second hit.” Hips stuttering, Kageyama forced more of his cock into Tsukishima’s throat, the boy already beginning to choke from only half of his length. Eyes kept focused on Kageyama’s, ferocity settled in them as the raven-haired boy berated him. “But you weren’t paying attention. You were distracted. Are you that useless?”

Tsukishima pulled back enough to breathe, the tip of Kageyama’s cock still resting between his lips. There’s little break for him before Kageyama fucked his cock back into the welcoming heat, hitting the back of Tsukishima’s throat hard enough for him to gag. Drool coated Kageyama's cock as he used the boy’s mouth, hitting deep over and over until tears sprung to his eyes.

He always looked prettier when he was close to being wrecked.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be allowed back on the court.” Fingers pull hard on Tsukishima’s hair, hearing the blond gargle and whine against his cock at the suddenness of the feeling. “Maybe I should just keep you here, like this. It’s the only thing you’re good for.”

Dragging Tsukishima’s mouth from his dick, the boy breathlessly sucked in air, something misty and distant about the look in his eyes. Streaks of lipstick smeared across his cock, drool and spit hanging from the proud lips of Tsukishima. It dripped onto his blouse, a wet spot blooming over the white fabric.

“...I say good. If you were better, you wouldn’t be so messy.”

His fingers slipped past Tsukishima’s lips, the boy greedily sucking them into his mouth, as if to prove he could be good at this. If he could do nothing else, he could do this. He chased after the hand as it pulled away, only stopping in his pursuit when the hand slapped against his cheek. The handprint matched the colour of his lips nicely.

“Put your hands against the locker. At least your hole won’t be as sloppy.”

Tsukishima balanced his hands against the locker, thankful he would have something to rest against. Without needing to be told, he spread open his legs on instinct, leaning forward enough for the skirt to reveal his ass. Kageyama squeezed at the cheeks, spreading him open to admire his twitching hole.

Now slick with the boy’s spit, Kageyama’s fingers tease at his little hole. The small, puckered hole welcomed him with ease, kissing back at the intruding fingers like a hungry mouth.

“Did you already fuck yourself open? Have you been empty the whole of practice?”

Tsukishima jerked, a fluttering whine escaping his lips as the fingers fucked deeper inside of him. His hips pressed back eagerly, only stilling once the fingers were knuckle-deep.

“Kage….yama,” he breathed, back muscles stubbornly tensing as if to quell his own pleas.

“Were you that desperate to get fucked?” Almost in awe, Kageyama could feel his voice catch in his throat, dragging his fingers over the boy’s prostate, again and again. Legs trembled under the weight of Tsukishima’s body, mouth open in a near-constant stream of moans. “Tell me what you want.”

Quietness reigned over Tsukishima, mouth falling shut at the order. Kageyama stuffed a third finger into Tsukishima’s hole, attacking his prostate and stretching him open deliciously until the boy couldn’t take it much longer.

“Fuck me,” Tsukishima breathed, barely above a whisper, even as precome dripped from his hard cock. “Fuck me hard, punish me for not playing better. For being useless.”

“Good,” Kageyama praised, heel of his hand rubbing against Tsukishima’s back. His other hand slipped from the tight heat, watching the barely-gaping hole clench around air in desperation. The emptiness made Tsukishima groan, shaking his hips slightly.

His cock replaced his fingers, burying himself deep inside of Tsukishima with a single thrust. The stretch was painful for the taller boy, fingers scrambling against the lockers as if he could etch his pain out against the surface, but this wasn’t supposed to be a reward for Tsukishima. He only got rewards if he played properly, if he was good.

Bruises bloomed along Tsukishima’s hips at the tightness of Kageyama’s hands, fingers gripping harshly to keep him in place. The snap of his hips was brutal, not bothering to wait until Tsukishima adjusted, spreading him open with each thrust of his hard cock.

His head bowed in a final act of submission, knowing he had no choice but to stand there until Kageyama has filled him with come. His hand rested on the blonde’s thigh, spreading his legs open further, a gasp leaving Tsukishima’s full lips at the movement. His fingers rubbed soothing circles into the stocking-clad skin, a softer whimper drawn from Tsukishima.

The locker trembled under the strength of Kageyama’s thrusts, forcing him forward and dragging him back over his cock. His hand slid around his shaking body, hand wrapping around Tsukishima’s cock just to watch him whine and jerk away. His cock leaked onto his hand, precome staining his fingers as he smeared it along the length. He didn’t even need to move his hand, simply fucking Tsukishima’s pliant body forward, the boy eagerly meeting him for each thrust.

Kageyama’s other hand creeped beneath the shirt, fingers rubbing lightly over his hardening nipples.

“Tobio -- Tobio, I’m going to come,” Tsukishima gritted out, the sound of his name caught between breathy moans, an angelic song on such a foul mouth. His fingers pressed harder on the swelling nubs, pinching and tugging lightly on them, until he felt come coated his hand.

His hole tightened around Kageyama’s cock, milking him as he came. The mess of his hand was wiped across Tsukishima’s cheek, the streaks of come already beginning to drip from his skin.

Hips stuttering, it wasn’t long until Kageyama was pushing deeper into Tsukishima’s hot hole, hips against hips as he came inside the boy.

The two boys spared a second to pant together, stuck in their position of equal wonder as the moment of bliss struck them and drifted out of reach.

Kageyama pulled his cock from the puffy hole, watching Tsukishima clench instinctively to stop his come from dripping out.

“Are you alright?” he asked, rough edge of his voice dulling as he placed a hand low on Tsukishima’s back.

“Yes,” the blond choked out, burying his head in his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ elizduh if you want to send me any prompts


End file.
